


Broken

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari wanted a tarot reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"This card's your past," Missouri tells Sari. She turns it over. "What do you see?"

"He's sitting on money," Sari says. "And he's holding on to more like he won't ever let go. And he's got a crown with more money in it and that's why he thinks he can get away with never letting go."

_Oh, honey,_ Missouri thinks. It's an accurate description of the card, but it's also an accurate description of Sari's father. No wonder Jenny took her babies and ran. Missouri might have to look into that, make sure the man won't be coming after Jenny. "That's exactly right, honey. It's all about holding too tight to things you maybe shouldn't be holding at all. Now, this card's your present." She turns over the middle card. "What do you see?"

"Lightning broke the tower," Sari says. "There's people falling out."

"These people lost their home and they've got a hard landing and some rebuilding to do," Missouri says. Ain't no need for interpretation here. "This card's frightening. Things changing all of a sudden always are. And this card's your future." She turns over the last one. "What do you see?"

"The lady's petting the lion," Sari says.

"She is," Missouri says. "The lion scares her, but she has to be strong, because if she lets the lion know it scares her then it's going to hurt her."

"So I have to be the lady?" Sari asks.

"Very good," Missouri says. She glances up at Jenny, who's watching with Richie balanced on her hip; Jenny could do with a reminder that some things go better with self-confidence, even pretended self-confidence. "It's all right to be afraid of the lion, or the rocks or the lightning or that poltergeist in your house. Some things, if you weren't afraid of them, there might be something wrong with you. But you need to be strong, honey, and don't ever let the lion know you're afraid."


End file.
